Words Were Never Needed
by londoneyedgirl
Summary: No words were needed. They would use them, but words were never needed between them. /Not finished, kind of in an hiatus that will never end *sigh*
1. Words Were Never Needed

**Author's note: I don't really know why or how I wrote this. I was actually having a writer's block and I was having trouble with writing my non-posted fic. So, I've been addicted to Catoniss these last few days and this came out. Tell me if I should continue, even though I suck at writing lemons. And sorry for any mistake: english's not my main language, but I gave my best here.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games aren't mine, not even its characters. I would LOVE to have Peeta and Cato, but, sadly, I don't.**

Sometimes, during the Hunger Games training, she wonders if maybe, just maybe, she should regret meeting him. When her eyes locked with his for the first time in two years, she felt her eyes get watery and her heart thumped even harder, almost making her chest ache. The recognition passed by his eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Holding back her tears, she reminded herself that the Capitol could never have knowledge of her relation with that boy. The boy popularly known as the brutal, bloody Cato.

She always knew he would volunteer; but that was the last thing in her mind when she took Prim's place. She only remembered of the boy she loved since her infancy when she was face to face with him, all the tributes reunited. There was no escape.

She actually was afraid of talking to him. Maybe he had changed, maybe he had forgotten about her. When they were dismissed, she practically ran to the roof, not even bothering to at least see her room. She just needed to think. She needed him.

Somehow, he found her. She was looking numbly to the sky, as if she wasn't really paying attention. She needed peace, but at the same time, she needed something to distract her. She just realized he was there when he slowly walked towards her and slid his strong arms around her tiny waist. Burying his face in her neck, he felt every tension in her body disappear. Her hands easily found his, interlacing them while they just stood there, in silence.

Minutes passed and then she turned around, her hands cupping his face and she couldn't be happier. After all, she was there with the boy she loved. The boy who loved her too. With her, his eyes were nothing like they were twenty, thirty minutes ago, when they weren't alone. His hands gripped the small of her back tightly, but still soft.

No words were needed. They would use them, but words were never needed between them.

Cato caressed her uncovered skin, where her jacket should meet her jeans, with his thumb. His left hand followed her curves all the way up, stopping by the back of her neck. He licked his lips and she did the same, her eyes almost begging for him to do what they both wanted. Finally, he leaned a bit and brushed his lips lightly against hers. _What a tease_, she thought,_he'll never change._

Tired of all the waiting, Katniss gripped his neck with both hands, crashing their lips roughly. For Cato, it was the most sensual thing she had ever done. He needed her more than anything; she was his everything. If what their tongues were doing could be compared to a dance, it would be tango. No need to ask why.

Smiling between the delicious kiss they were sharing, he slid one hand to her tight, lifting her leg and wrapping it around his waist. Katniss quickly got the message, doing the same with the other and having more body contact between her and her boy. But it still wasn't enough.

Her back hit the wall and now his hands gripped tightly her tights. His mouth left hers and made a trail of quick pecks all the way to her neck, giving her wet kisses, feeling almost satisfied with how she trembled just _because of him_. He loved the effect he caused on her. He loved her.

**A/N: So, should I continue? Should I just leave it like this? Should I delete it? Review, please!**


	2. It was something about her eyes

**Author's note: OMG thanks so much! I never thought I would get so many reviews in just a chapter, and I was just so nervous! But your reviews got me writing again, and I tried my best to post this today. I'm really busy because of my school exams, but I'll always have time to update here.**

**So I decided I would follow your ideas. Many of you asked me to tell how they met, so here it is. I hope you guys like it, 'cause I tried my best for it to be cute.**

* * *

><p>Second Chapter<p>

By the rules of Panem, they should've never met - but people say that rules were made to be broken. Who knows?

So, her dad had a friend, and this friend had a friend, and this friend had a friend who needed something; Katniss never knew. The friend of a friend of a friend wasn't actually from district 12; actually, he was from district 2. Katniss tried the harder she could to make her dad tell her who the man was and what he needed, but her curiosity never died. He never told her anything about it.

When I say they should've never met, I mean it.

One day, when Katniss was getting ready to go out and hunt, her dad told her they wouldn't hunt that day; he had to work. Curious as she'd ever been, she continued to dress her hunting clothes and when her dad left, she followed him. They entered the forest and, using everything he taught her, she almost treated him like something she was hunting – he never saw her.

They just went deeper and deeper in the woods. She was getting tired, but she would never quit. She was too proud for it. They walked at least three miles more until they reached an old house, which looked fragile when looked by far, but when you're close to it, it is pretty strong.

She watched her dad enter the house from a certain distance and then approached the place, leaning her face softly to the wall and trying to listen to something; anything. Anything would satisfy her curiosity.

When her attempt to hear what her father was doing turned out to be a failure, she decided she would just try to watch by the window. She stepped on a stool, finally having a good view of what was happening inside. There was her dad, and then there was this man and a boy. This boy was at least two years older than her, he had blonde hair and his eyes were from a beautiful kind of blue; it reminded her of ice, but when she looked into his eyes, she could only get lost like she was swimming in the lake. Just looking at his eyes made her feel happy like when she was at the lake. In that moment, she got scared not only because she didn't even know him, but because he saw her.

His eyes widened while she tried to ask him not to tell her father. He didn't need to, because quickly her father followed the boy's gaze and saw her. Katniss even tried to hide, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. Her father walked out of the house, but she was still there.

She was standing there, looking to the ground while she whispered "I was just curious". She was afraid her father would fight with her, or even stop talking with her because of it, but the only thing he did was lift her chin with his index finger and smile lightly at her. She just needed that to know that everything was going to be ok.

Her father gently grabbed her hand and they entered the place, baby blue eyes staring at her. "It's just my daughter, Katniss" The other man nodded and as the adults talked, the blonde just gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him. He was trying to memorize every single trace of her – he knew the chances of him seeing her again were almost non-existent.

The 11-year-old boy watched as she moved away from her father, walking towards the door and looking back at him. Her eyes were from a beautiful color of grey, and it looked like she could sing to him with just her eyes.

Without asking his father's permission, the boy followed the girl. _Katniss, _he thought_, Katniss is her name. Just like the root. _He watched as she sat on the ground, playing with some flowers. He sat next to her, watching carefully as her hair fell in front of her face and she furiously tried to stop them. He thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Hello." He said and she looked at him, giving him a brilliant smile. The joy and happiness in her eyes made him smile as well. "I'm Cato."

"Hello, Cato. I'm Katniss." She said as she grabbed a yellow flower and just stared at it, caressing its petals. "Do you like flowers, Cato?" she looked at him, an elfish smile playing in her face.

"I guess so." He actually didn't know how to answer that question; he never even had thought of it. A few seconds after admiring the flower, he decided he liked it. "Yeah, I like it."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Just like you." It just escaped from his mouth and he couldn't help but tell the truth. He even thought that she was prettier than a million flowers together. He saw her blush as she bit her lip, smiling widely.

He was feeling pretty awkward since he had just met her and he felt strange around her, but it was good. It was like he had butterflies in his stomach.

That day was the best of their lives. Katniss found a loving friend, and Cato found love. They talked and played until the day turned to night. Their fathers talked all the time, so they weren't actually worried. They knew they only had that day.

When it came the time to say goodbye, Katniss couldn't say why she felt like crying. After all, it was just a boy she had met and played for just a day. But the way she felt… It wasn't normal. So when she hugged him tight for the last time before he went away, she whispered "Write to me." The look in his eyes promised more than words could ever promise.

She held back her tears as she watched him go away. She gave her father her hand and they walked silently all the way back to their home. They never talked about that day.

He wrote her, like his eyes promised. She quickly replied. Soon one was what the other needed, and vice-versa. They never left each other. It was something about her eyes. Those grey, breathtaking eyes. He would never have the courage to lie to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, do I deserve reviews? Review! xoxo**


	3. If you go down, I'll go too

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry for the time it took for me to post. Truth is that because of school, I'll be posting, like, in a break of one day max. So, the chapter probably sucks because I wasn't really sure of what I should do, but now I know. I guess. Sorry if it's a little confusing, the first part I wrote really really fast. I hope you guys like it, though!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, but if anyone wants to give Cato, Peeta and Gale to me, I'd be very very happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Chapter<strong>

It was the best night she'd ever had since… She couldn't remember when. It was just too good. Strong, protective arms were wrapped around her as her head was resting against a well-defined chest. Katniss had her eyes close even though she was already awake, but then she opened her eyes, looking up and gazing at the beautiful boy lying under her. His hand caressed her naked waist, strumming his fingers like he was playing her body.

She remembered what happened last night, but the last moments before she fell asleep were a blur. All she remembered was putting her clothes back on at the roof with Cato, and then going to her room. He'd probably helped her get her clothes off, but she couldn't remember. She was really that tired.

Feeling her eyes over him, Cato smiled, eyes lazily opening. He turned his body a bit, laying on his side as she did the same, his hand now going up and down on her back, making shivers go down her spine. "Morning, babe." He whispered, like he was trying not to break their peaceful moment. She looked into his deep, emotional eyes while she thought of how he looked so revealing with her. He usually would just put on a mask, but with her he was just so different. He was so Cato.

"Morning, Cato." She whispered back as she got even closer to him, snuggling. His hot breathing was hitting her ear, making her smile fondly at him. "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

Cato knew she was saying that so he could agree and she wouldn't feel alone. "I know, love, but we can't. There are the games, and we have to come out with a plan so I can keep you safe." Her eyes widened as she processed his words. Then she finally understood.

"You're planning on dying and letting me live?" when he nodded and was just about to answer, she cut him off. "Are you really that stupid or you just like to act like it?" She pushed him a bit away, giving him a good view of her face so he could know how true she was. "There's no way you're going to die for me. If you go down, _I'll go too_." She hit him as she said the last three words, her eyes full of resentment.

He thought about arguing with her. And then, quickly as the idea came, he gave up of it. She would never let him do that. "Well, so I guess you won't get rid of me so soon, then." He smiled unsure as she gave him a bright smile, getting close to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Too quick.

She got out of the bed, walking in only her bra and knickers towards the bathroom; but before she could reach the place, Cato's hands were on her waist, pushing her to his lap. Placing one leg at each side of his lap, Katniss closed the gap between their lips as her hands ran through his messy hair. His hands were nowhere and everywhere; but eventually they'd have to stop.

"We got to go, Cato." Katniss said, finally stopping their 'little' moment. Cato began to pout, looking so cute she even gave him another peck on the lips; but that was it. They had to go training, they were forced to it. She got out of bed and finally reached the bathroom, letting the door open as an invite for the boy lying on her bed. And he sure as hell took it.

xXxXx

The rest of the day they just tried to pretend that they weren't so close to each other, and yet, so far away. Cato tried not to look at the sessions where he knew Katniss would be, but when he did, he had to hold himself back from hitting the baker boy. The way he acted around Katniss was pissing Cato off, because he saw how uncomfortable his girl was. Laughing awkwardly, she tried not to stay too close to Peeta, but obviously the baker's son never got the message.

Later then, when the tributes were called for lunch, Katniss and Cato stood behind just so they could talk. Even if they knew they were being watched.

"What are you doing, girl on fire?" the tone in his voice was cold and made her shrug disoriented, kinda embarrassed. She was still on the ground, doing something with a rope. She prepared herself before lifting her face, her eyes icy and uninterested.

"I think it's none of your business." She wasn't stupid. She knew – they both knew – that the odds would never be in their favor if they were friends. The Capitol doesn't like friends, they like brutal enemies. They would do their best to let enemies get closer to each other.

They were fooling the Capitol just right.

She got up on her feet and gave him an almost unnoticeable wink, walking towards the door and letting the boy alone in the training room. Cato smiled slyly, quickly following Katniss.

xXxXx

After Katniss stormed out of the room where the game makers were judging the tributes, she practically ran to the roof to catch her breath, or just relax. Who was she kidding? There was no way she would relax; she had just shot an arrow in their food, for fuck's sake!

But then he saw him on the roof, sitting on a bench. She ran towards him and he looked up just in time for her to jump on his lap and hug him tightly. He quickly returned the hug and started playing with her hair and didn't ask her what happened. He knew that in the right time, she would tell him.

Slowly, the tight hug they had was eased. Katniss carefully told him what had happened, moving her arms constantly as a sign of nervousness. Cato side smiled and ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to calm her down. In a soft (and completely exclusive for her) voice he said "You're going to be fine. I bet they will give you an even higher score just for the fire you naturally have, girl on fire." She glared at him as he laughed lightly.

She shook her head in negativity, but laughed anyways. She looked around, watching the place they were at. Guess the roof turned out to be their private safe place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review if you liked, review if you didn't like it... Tell me what you think of the story and what you think I should do. Maybe it fits with my idea! ;)**


	4. We just talked, I swear!

**Author's note: OMG, I had totally forgot about deleting the rest of the story! Really, I always delete the parts I've already posted, but I forgot! I'm so sorry! Fixed it!**

**Fourth Chapter**

"So, Cato, end this horrible curiosity that I believe we all have: is there any girl special waiting for you at your home?" Cato kept his mask on but he couldn't help but let his eyes wander a bit to the place he knew Katniss was. She quickly smiled at him and in a second she had an uninterested look on her face. That reminded Cato of what he had to do.

"No, Caesar." He smiled cocky at the crowd and winked at some random girl in the crowd. Katniss pretended she didn't felt the sting of pain and jealous in her stomach, even though she knew he was acting.

"Oh, come on! You're a nice, good-looking guy and there's no girl in your heart? There has to be!" Cato winced and looked at her. The girl waiting for her time to sit on the same chair he was sitting. The girl he loved. He said everything before he even noticed what was happening.

"Well, there's this girl I like since I was eleven years old. She's beautiful and brave and she's the strongest girl I know. She's my best friend and I love her with all my heart." He said and took a deep breath, not daring to look at where his girl was probably looking at him clueless. He heard as the crowd went all 'WOW' and he swore he'd heard girls crying.

"Well, does she know it? I bet she does! And she loves you back too; who doesn't love Cato Krieger?" the crowd screamed and Cato smiled again, thinking about how he would be kicked after that. "You know what I think you should do? I think you should win the Hunger Games and dedicate it to her."

That was when Cato caught himself. "Um, actually, Caesar, winning wouldn't be too good since, well, she's from another district and" he took a deep breath and looked at the backstage, where Katniss didn't even know what to do. "She's here with me. I'm sorry, Kat."

The crowd went wild and Katniss' face appeared on the screen while she just wanted to punch Cato until he begged her please. He never begs. Her face was the best, cause since she had no idea of what to do about what had just happened, her face looked silly like love.

Katniss' POV

As soon as Cato stepped out of the stage, I tried to run gracefully as a swan, but when I saw I couldn't make it, I just ran towards him. I started slapping him without even caring about the other tributes and their managing groups there. "What the fuck did you do? You're not stupid, Cato, so I think it would be better of you to have a plausible reason."

"I wanted people to know that you're mine." He said, his natural cockiness making its appearance. I bet my face was filled with resentment and indignation, even though in my conscience I was finding it cute, but I continued to slap him.

"So then you made me look weak." I guess the hurt in my eyes and voice got him with his guards down. His lips quivered and his hands made their way to mine, holding it as I reluctantly stopped fighting him.

"My love for you makes you look weak?" he asked, looking right into my eyes and I flinched by the intensity in his. I shook my head lightly, leaning and resting my forehead against his.

"They know how to hit us emotionally. They'll use you against me and vice-versa." He side-smiled and made this cute little face, so un-Cato.

"Awwww, you're worried about me!" he whispered, making fun of me and I slapped the back of his head, grinning.

"Stop mocking me! This is serious, we'll be together. We need to." He smiled as I just showed my maturity by sticking my tongue out at him.

"You don't have to worry about me, babe. You should be worry with yourself, not me. I'll be fine." I looked suspiciously at him. The only sound we were hearing was from Peeta's interview with Caesar, remembering us of the people who still stared at us. Some looked with hate, others with jealousy and there were others whose just seemed to be lost in the whole story.


	5. Author's Note

**Um, this post is just me talking. Yeah, the thing's that I got writer's block and when I was reading my own story, I found out that my writing sucks. I can't write anything 'cause everytime I try to, it just wont come out. So I'm gonna let the story like this. I'm sorry to everyone who reviewed and story-alerted and favorited. I really, really tried, but the thing is that I should've had let this as a oneshot. Really. Anyways, I'm really sorry. Really. It is hurting me to leave this story like this, but I can promise I'll be writing more oneshots, but sadly, it will be just oneshots. It looks like I can't write something beyond four chapters.**

**Sorry, and please, don't hate me. I tried; I really did.**

**londoneyedgirl xoxo**


End file.
